


El abecedario de Marvel

by MoaKina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, One-Shots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Serán una serie de one-shots siguiendo el abecedario. No tendrán relación pero comparten el mismo universo y más o menos la misma línea de tiempo. Sera omegaverse.Parejas: Stony, spideypool, ThorQuill, BuckyLoki, Brutasha, cherik y wolvesilver.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Quill/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El abecedario de Marvel

Hola, es mi primera aportación real en el fandom de marvel. Usualmente soy más de solo leer pero me quise arriesgar con esta propuesta. Tengo más historias pero por el momento, solo están en el proceso. 

Esto es simple. Yo propondré palabras y las posibles parejas y ustedes decidirán cuales quieren para hacer ese one-shot. Daré tiempo para que comenten que pareja y que palabra.

Para el primer one-shot, se inicia con la palabra A  
a) Anillo  
b) Amigos  
c) Amanecer  
d) Amantes   
e) Anzuelo 

Parejas:   
1) Steve Rogers Tony Stark   
2) Wade Wilson Peter Stark   
3) Thor Odinson Peter Quill   
4) Bucky Barnes Loki Laufeyson   
5) Bruce Banner Natasha Romanoff   
6) Erik Lehnsherr Charles Xavier   
7) Wolverine Peter/Pietro

Comenten que pareja y palabra les gustaria. La historia tambien esta publicada en wattpad.


End file.
